Operation Let's-Make-Malfoy-and-Hermione-Like-Each-Other
by SlytherinGurrl
Summary: "They'd make a great couple and even if they don't get together, it would be great payback."


**Sorry about the previous version! It posted without the line breaks! This was written for scarlettcat for otter and ferret! This was definitely a really interesting fic to write. Have fun reading it! I hope that you like this, scarlettcat!**

* * *

"He's just he was when we went to Hogwarts- a spoiled brat," Hermione complained. "I don't care that he's my boss. Draco Malfoy needs to be taken down a notch or two."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with huge grins on their faces. "This is going to be so great!" Ron exclaimed.

"We'll be on it," Harry promised. "We will make his life so miserable; he'll never want to show his face in public again."

* * *

"Okay." Hermione walked into Ron and Harry's shared office and plopped into a chair. "You better start harassing him fast. If he asks me for a cup of coffee once more, I'm going to strangle him."

"Now, why would you want to do that, Granger?" a voice asked from the corner of the room.

"Why are _you_ here?" Hermione grimaced at Draco and glanced at her best friends. "You could've said that he was here!"

"Well." Harry looked down and fidgeted with his quill. "We were planning the annual Quiddich tournament. Then, you came in."

"I hate you all," Hermione muttered as she left the room, fuming silently.

"Way to go, Potter," Draco grumbled after she left. "I need her to like me and you said that you'd help me. If this deal doesn't go well, we're done and none of us are going to have jobs. Well," he added as an afterthought, "you might but the rest of us won't. Granger is the only one competent enough to do this job."

Harry turned to Ron. "Do you think we should've recorded that?"

Ron nodded. "Want to say that one more time, Malfoy?"

"No chance in hell," the blond replied, standing up. "Make Granger like me and I'll get you both season tickets for all Quiddich games, free of charge."

"It's a deal." Harry shook Draco's extended hand. "Great working with you, Malfoy."

* * *

"You did what?" Hermione screamed. "You both are such traitors," she muttered, shaking her head. "How could you do this to me? You both need to be loyal to me – I'm your best friend, not him!"

Harry just shrugged. "He offered us a good deal," he said matter-of-factly. "And, he said that he needed your help with the deal he's working on. He's not as bad as you say he is, Hermione. He called you competent too."

"He called _me_ competent? Was it an insult?"

"No, of course not."

"To me it is!" she exclaimed. "I am _more_ than competent. I am basically a genius. Oh and don't forget to tell him that if he asks me nicely and without insulting me, I'll help him."

"Will do," they chorused. "We're really, really sorry," Ron said sadly. "But, season passes for free? The offer was just too good to pass up. No hard feelings, right?"

"Sure," she muttered, scowling. "But next time you both don't want to write your Auror reports, I'm going to remind you of your season tickets and send you both out the door."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry pleaded. "We need your help."

"Why don't you go ask your new best friend? He might help you," she retorted.

"Okay Hermione, that's enough," Harry snapped back. "It's not that big a deal and Malfoy isn't that bad. Maybe you should try to get to know him a little."

She scoffed. "You're such a hypocrite, Harry. You hated him for more than seven years but now, you're his number one fan? What the hell?"

"Yeah, maybe I am a hypocrite but I did make an effort to be kind to him and I found that he's changed a lot."

"No, he hasn't."

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione would never find it in herself to forgive the blonde and even though he could see why she wouldn't want to, Draco deserved a second chance. "Whatever," he muttered. "I don't want to be the one to tell you who to be friends with so it's your choice."

"It _is_ my choice so stay out of my work life, got it?" she told Harry and Ron. "Don't meddle with my job."

* * *

"So, do you think she'll do the project?" Draco asked urgently, leaning over the table. "You didn't screw up anything, right?"

"Interesting that you say that," Ron muttered. "We messed up and she's not talking to us – well, she's not talking to him." He gestured towards Harry and smirked. "She isn't too mad at me so I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much," the blond said as he exhaled the deep breath he was holding in. He tossed a few galleons on the table. "Let me know how it goes."

"Well, she did say that if you'd actually grow a pair and ask her politely, she'd do it. So, you know what to do."

"I'm going to be as nice as possible," Draco agreed. "I can be nice."

After he had left, Ron turned and grinned at Harry. "We need to do something to prank _both_ of them. In spite of everything that's happened, we did promise Hermione we'd make his life difficult."

"You're right," Harry agreed. "How about we play matchmaker?"

Ron grimaced. "We're not teenage girls, Harry," he reminded his best friend. "But that idea does have potential."

"They'd make a great couple and even if they don't get together, it would be great payback."

Ron nodded, a grin slowly appearing on his face. "Let's do this. We can call it Operation Let's-Make-Malfoy-and-Hermione-Like-Each-Other."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Draco looked up from his paperwork and nodded at his colleague. "Yeah, I did." He gestured to the chair across from him. "Take a seat, Hermione."

"I already know what you want and yes, I'll do the project," she announced. When she saw Draco's shocked face, she continued, "Harry and Ron told me that you wanted them to convince me to do it. And, by the way, you could've just asked me and I would've said yes."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her wryly. "It seemed like you hated me and never wanted to do me a favor."

"I never said that I liked you," she countered with a smirk. "But I'll admit that I may have judged you too soon and that I was being unfair."

"Can I have that in writing?" Draco asked, just like Ron had asked him earlier.

She shook her head. "No. And Malfoy, don't ask me for stupid favors again. I'm your equal, not your secretary. Got it?"

He nodded quickly. "Thank you so much for doing this. Nobody that works here is competent enough and I'm already handling the Mungo's case and I don't have time for this."

"It's really not a problem."

"Let me take you out to dinner sometime," he proposed. "Just think of it as my way of thanking you."

"I'll think about," she told him. "But, I'm not promising anything."

* * *

"So, how's the plan going?" Harry asked Ron as they settled into their favorite spot at the Leaky. "Is it failing?"

Ron smirked. "They're having dinner. Malfoy sent me our tickets too."

"We should observe their date," Harry suggested, grinning. "What if they're trying to play us?"

"I don't think so, Harry," the redhead muttered as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Harry was really dense. "Nobody knows about our plan."

"You're right," Harry replied thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "But, we should still spy on them?"

"Isn't that like stalking?"

"No. We're just collecting intel."

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to show up," Draco said as he pulled out Hermione's chair for her. After all, he was a true gentleman, even if it didn't always show.

"Hey, I'd never pass up a free meal," she joked.

He smirked. "This is a great restaurant. Five-star. You'd be an idiot to pass up a meal here."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were staring at the blond and brunette through the window as they struggled to fit under the invisibility cloak.

"Do you see any blood?" Ron whispered. "One of them is bound to lose their temper at some point."

Harry gripped the binoculars tightly and focused on the couple. "They actually seem like they're having a good time."

"So, did our plan succeed?"

"I guess it did," Harry answered. "Neither of them are killing each other so Operation Let's-Make-Malfoy-and-Hermione-Like-Each-Other has succeeded."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review!_


End file.
